guerra declarada
by Khye
Summary: CAPÍTULO FINAL! Las chicas de gryffindor no pueden ver a los chicos de dicha casa. Una de ellas en especial. Todo empezará como una guerra, pero cuando a causa de una broma una de ellas oye los pensamientos de todos los merodeadores... JL
1. otra vez

¡Hola!  
  
Este es mi segundo fic. Deseo con todas las fuerzas que os guste. Si tenéis sugerencias, críticas o lo que sea, ¡dejadme un review! ¡¡¡gracias!!!  
  
¿Alguien puede decirme como poner negritas y subrayados, por favor? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: OTRA VEZ  
  
Miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente cada vez había más gente en aquella estación, y ni la mitad tenían conocimiento de lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos detrás de la pared que se encontraba entre los andenes 9 y 10. Sería la penúltima vez que cogería el Hogwarts Express en viaje de ida. Esto le producía un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia a la vez que la alegría de saber que pronto podría escoger la formación mágica que ella quería.  
  
Traspasó la puerta mágica para encontrar un andén mucho más alegre y bullicioso. Eso la enternecía; por fin volvía a su hogar. Desde que empezó a estudiar en Hogwarts su casa había dejado de ser su hogar: su hermana Petunia, con la que antes tan bien se había llevado, ahora le hacía la vida imposible. No podía comer cuando ella comía, no podían ver juntas la televisión, etc.  
  
Quería buscar a sus amigas, pero sabía que debía ir al vagón designado a los prefectos, así que, contra todo lo que ella quería hacer, se dirigió hacia allí. La mayoría de los demás prefectos ya estaban allí.  
  
- Hola.  
  
- ¡Hola Lily!  
  
- ¡Hola Evans!  
  
Y más saludos por el estilo salieron del vagón. Había cuatro prefectos nuevos; uno para cada casa. De Gryffindor el nuevo prefecto era Armey Jacker, un muchacho alegre y muy inteligente que siempre hacía lo posible para ayudar. Era alto y castaño, de piel morena y ojos negros. Seguramente haría lo posible para que se cumpliesen las normas, aunque Lily no estaba segura de que él las cumpliese siempre.  
  
Lupin estaba sentado mirando tristemente al vacío. "Es verdad", se dijo, "el año pasado el director me dijo que este año designarían otro prefecto de sexto curso." Así que era Lupin. Bueno, por lo menos no era el estúpido Potter... Aunque seguramente perjudicaría mucho más a los Slytherins y daría vista gorda a sus estúpidos amiguitos. Tan solo esperaba que Potter no estuviese tan pesado como el curso anterior.  
  
Después de escuchar las indicaciones que tenían que darles antes de empezar el curso pudieron salir, unos para ir a vigilar los pasillos y otros, los que querían, podían ir con sus amigos. A ella le tocaba el turno de vigilar los pasillos hacia las cinco de la tarde, así que se dispuso a buscar el compartimento dónde estarían sus amigas.  
  
Las encontró al final del tren. La señora del carrito de la comida ya había pasado y todas estaban comiendo. Después de los saludos típicos ella también se sentó a comer. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigas, pues por culpa de Petunia estuvo todo el verano castigada sin poder quedar con nadie.  
  
- ¿Qué tal os fueron las vacaciones, chicas?  
  
- Como siempre, ya sabes. Mi padre trabajando como un loco, mi madre en casa de mi abuela y yo cuidando de los niños... -respondió Drea, una chica morena, de cabellos negros y largos y ojos almendrados.  
  
- ¿Cómo están Jeremy y Jason?  
  
- Han crecido mucho; ya sabes, de tener un año a dos, los niños crecen mucho. Y aún me cuesta distinguirlos, y ellos parecen saberlo, pues hacen todo lo posible por hacerme la vida imposible.  
  
- Me encantaría verlos, ¡eran tan monos! –Eso lo dijo Susan, una muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba justo por los hombros. Era bastante delgada y un poco bajita. Llevaba el pelo recogido en dos moños pequeños con el resto del pelo suelto. Tenía los ojos de un marrón muy claro y llevaba unas gafas de montura delgada.  
  
- Lo que me da miedo es que con lo traviesos que son ya ahora acaben convirtiéndose en muchachos como Potter y Black...  
  
- No digas estupideces, que se vuelvan tan estúpidos es imposible. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría que sus hijos se volviesen así. Un día me gustaría conocer a los padres de estos presuntuosos, seguro que están medio locos, sino no lo entiendo. -Las otras empezaron a reír.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! Es verdad...  
  
- Veo que aún estás molesta por lo de fin de curso del año pasado... -dijo Sel Sareth, una chica que, aunque no era una de sus mejores amigas, a veces se juntaba con ellas. Era alta y rubia y no demasiado delgada. Tenía los ojos marrones y una sonrisa que hacía que más de uno se girara.  
  
- ¡Pues claro! Como si no fuese poco lo que hicieron al Snape este y como me lo agradeció él, ese estúpido Black va y me deja flotando durante dos horas con el pelo rosa fucsia. ¿Tu estarías contenta con esto?  
  
- Hombre, pues Sirius Black es muy guapo y –continuó hablando sobre Sirius, james y Remus durante aproximadamente una hora, que las otras aprovecharon por comer y dormir un poco (discretamente). Por suerte otra chica vino a buscarla y dejaron de oírla.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hacia las cinco Lily salió de su compartimento para empezar su ronda por los pasillos. A medida que e iba acercando al vagón del medio iba oyendo más y más ruido. No había duda de quien estaba en aquél vagón.  
  
Llegó delante de un compartimento que parecía un campo de batalla. Tirados por el suelo habían un par de alumnos de Slytherin que Lily conocía de vista. En verdad, si no los hubiese conocido de algo no habría sabido que eran de Slytherin, pues iban vestidos con unas medias rosas y unas camisetas azul claro con corazones rosas.  
  
No necesitaba verlo para saber qué había pasado. Enfadada, abrió la puerta del compartimento de golpe. Los chicos que había dentro levantaron la vista perezosamente. Dos de ellos ya llevaban la varita en mano.  
  
- Ah, hola, eres tú. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya has sucumbido a mis encantos? Porque podríamos quedar, ¿te va bien hoy a las doce de la noche en la torre de astronomía? Es un lugar muy íntimo... -dijo James guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- ¡Puedes parar de una vez! ¡Ya estáis revirtiendo los hechizos de estos dos Slytherins ahora mismo!  
  
- Verás, es que técnicamente esto es imposible... -dijo Sirius.  
  
- Pues tendrás que dejarte de técnicas, porque esto os ha costado dos semanas de detención. ¡Y no hay peros que valgan! ¿Entendido?  
  
- Er... Sí. Pero, ¿seguro que no quieres una cita?  
  
- ¡Déjame en paz!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Esto es solo el principio, pronto empezará la guerra entre ambos bandos. Si os gusta, si no os gusta, si tenéis nuevas ideas, ¡dejadme un review, por favor!  
  
Khye 


	2. se abre la guerra

¡Holas!  
  
Aquí os cuelgo el segundo capítulo. Poco a poco los iré haciendo más largos, aunque eso si, si tengo reviews...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: SE ABRE LA GUERRA  
  
Estaba harta, esta vez no se lo iba a permitir. Se la devolvería costase lo que costase. ¡¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido semejante idea?! Y encima iba y volvía a pedirle que saliese con él. ¿Es que no se lo había dejado claro? ¡¡¡Ni que fuese el único chico de la tierra!  
  
Bien, vamos a explicar claramente qué había pasado. Después de dos semanas de tener castigados aquellos idiotas aún no había conseguido ni una sola vez que limpiasen bien ninguna de las aulas que les había pedido, así que, sintiéndolo mucho, tuvo que hablar con Minerva McGonagall, que quitó 50 puntos del reloj de Gryffindor.  
  
Como venganza las chicas del club de fans de los estúpidos Potter y Black le habían tendido una trampa. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar al gran comedor le habían roto la mochila mediante un hechizo de forma que cayeron todos sus libros por las escaleras. Cuando se arrodilló para cogerlos puso el pie en un escalón trampa de forma que no pudo sacar el pie de allí hasta que, después de mucho forcejar aparecieron Susan y Drea y la ayudaron.  
  
Sin más problemas llegó a las puertas del gran comedor. Allí le tiraron unos cuatro cubos de barro encima. Ella lo intentó revertir con un hechizo, pero justo en aquél momento pasaba el celador por allí y la castigó por usar magia en los pasillos y por ensuciar el suelo.  
  
Después de perder diez puntos para Gryffindor y de barrer todo el pasillo a lo muggle ya no le quedaba tiempo para comer, así que se fue con Susan y Drea a clase, ya que lo último que le faltaba era llegar tarde con McGonagall. Aún así había llegado tarde.  
  
Cuando ya estaba casi en la puerta de la clase pasó una de las amiguitas de Potter y hechizó sus zapatos para que no le hiciesen caso, así que acabó de morros al suelo... Y por el colmo a alguien se le había roto un pote de tinta negra en el suelo, por lo que además acabó con toda la cara negra y algunos cortes. Se limpió un poco con un pañuelo y entró en el aula.  
  
A McGonagall casi le dio un ataque cuando la vio de aquella forma. Después de preguntarle que le había pasado, a lo que ella no quiso responder, la mandó a la enfermería, ya que esta parte de la frente que tanto le dolía por lo visto también estaba sangrando. ¿Por qué sus amigas no la habían avisado? Las miró. Susan se estaba discutiendo con Potter y Drea... bueno, en realidad se había dormido.  
  
Después de pasar una hora en la enfermería, porque la enfermera se negaba a curarle hasta que no le hubiese limpiado la cara, tenía clase de pociones. Llegaría tarde y aquél profesor no lo consentiría... Era muy... estricto.  
  
Por el camino se topó con una chica de cuarto que le tiró una bomba fétida encima y con una de séptimo que la insultó gritando por el pasillo. Para acabarlo de rematar una muchacha de sexto de Hufflepuff le lanzó un hechizo en la túnica de forma que en lugar de Gryffindor ponía, en aquél momento, "James Potter y Sirius Black son los mejores. ¡Reyes de Hogwarts!"  
  
Llegó a las mazmorras con diez minutos de retraso y el profesor Bereth no la dejó entrar. Tuvo que esperarse durante una hora y cincuenta minutos para que después éste la obligase a limpiar todos los calderos sin magia.  
  
Por desgracia también Black estaba castigado, por lo que, por si no le era suficiente tener que lavar todos los calderos, que tenían una sustancia verde fluorescente muy pegajosa, además tuvo que aguantar todos los comentarios del estúpido y engreído Black.  
  
- ¡¡¡Uy!!! ¡La pelirroja metomentodo se está revolucionando! ¿Qué será lo próximo, Evans? ¿Teñirte el pelo a voluntad?  
  
- ¿Perdone, ¿me está hablando a mi?  
  
- Así que no, ¿eh? Pues me cuidaré de que no se te olvide. A ver... ¿Qué color te quedaría mejor? ¡Ya sé! ¡Cómo un arco iris! –cogió su varita y le tiñó el pelo de negro, verde, rosa fluorescente, púrpura, amarillo y azul turquesa.  
  
Cuando por fin pudo salir del aula para ir a comer otra fan de Potter leyó lo que ponía en la túnica y después le dijo: "¿Qué pasa Evans, te has cambiado de bando? Por que si es así, debo decirte que James es mío y Black es mi ex... Por cierto, creo que les gustaba más el color rojo, para tu pelo, así que..." cogió la varita y murmuró algo. Y después...  
  
- ¡Ups! ¡perdona, debo haberme equivocado de hechizo... -y se fue corriendo.  
  
Pronto le pareció oler algo raro, como algo quemado. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que era su pelo el que olía así. Se le estaba quemando. Intentando mantener la calma se fue al baño más próximo y se mojó todo el pelo. Paró de quemarse, pero tenía casi la mitad de su larga cabellera chamuscada. Se puso un hechizo de ilusión que duró hasta el final de las clases de la tarde. Por suerte el resto del día pasó sin más problemas... hasta que llegó a la sala común.  
  
Iba charlando con Susan y Drea tan animadamente como los sucesos del día le permitían cuando se cruzó con Potter. Éste, que iba solo, le volvió a pedir que saliera con él.  
  
- ¡Evans! ¿Te va bien hoy a las once y cuarto para vernos en la torre de astronomía? Hoy no hay nadie que tenga clase... Por cierto, este nuevo look te sienta de maravilla, aunque quizá es un poco demasiado atrevido, ¿no?  
  
- Es verdad Lily, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Hasta hace un momento tenías el pelo normal...  
  
James mostró que tenía la varita en la mano sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
- Si sales conmigo hago que dejen de molestarte...  
  
- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –Lily le dio una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla y subió a los dormitorios de chicas seguida por sus amigas diciendo -¿Quieres guerra? ¡Pues acepto! A partir de ahora, LA GUERRA ESTÁ DECLARADA!  
  
En aquel momento se encontraba en su habitación, mirándose al espejo lastimosamente y recordando todo lo que había sucedido aquél día. Realmente se habían pasado. Entre Potter, Black y su club de fans lo pagarían. Oh, sí, se lo haría pagar todo, ¡absolutamente todo!  
  
- Lily, ¿quieres que intente hacer algo con tu pelo?  
  
- Pues... si no te importa... no te diré que no. –dijo con una débil sonrisa. –la verdad es que prefiero mil veces mi color de pelo natural... esto es demasiado... estrambótico. Además, no me gusta tener el pelo quemado.  
  
Susan le cortó el pelo justo por encima de donde se le había quemado escalándole un poco la parte de delante de forma que, de detrás, el pelo le llegaba un dedo por encima de los hombros.  
  
- Gracias Susan. Aunque aún me queda este torbellino de colores... pero bueno, ¡qué le vamos a hacer!  
  
- Lily, tengo algo que puede servirte. Aún tengo un par de botes de tinte muggle, por si no podemos revertir el hechizo... -Dijo Drea después de haber estado fisgoneando en su baúl durante unos diez minutos.  
  
- Me irán muy bien, aunque depende de qué color sean. El hechizo es imposible de revertir, ha usado el "colorus primavertium"... (n.a. Si alguien fuese tan amable de explicarme como puedo poner las cursivas, lo agradecería mucho...)  
  
- Pues así vamos a probar con esto. Y después miraremos si está bien cortado. ¿Qué color prefieres, pelirrojo o negro?  
  
- Probemos con el pelirrojo, mejor.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Después de haberse teñido el pelo de pelirrojo pudieron comprobar que aún se veían según qué colores y por eso al final tuvo que teñirse de negro.  
  
- Os juro que de esta me voy a vengar por lo alto... James Potter y Sirius Black nunca olvidaran este curso... ¡esto os lo aseguro! Y su pequeño club de fans... digamos que se van a arrepentir de todo.  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna idea?  
  
- Sí, pero tendría que ir a hacer algunas consultas a la biblioteca... Aunque ya iré mañana; podemos darles un día de tregua, aunque no estoy segura de que ellos nos lo den.  
  
- ¿Cuándo te va a quitar esto, Lily? – Drea se refería a las tiritas y gasas que le habían enganchado en la cara, ya que la enfermera dijo que no era seguro curarlo con magia después de lo de la tinta.  
  
- ¡Ay! Dentro de una semana. Pero te aseguro que cuando a mi me lo quiten habrá algunas personas en peor estado que yo. Y no me refiero al pelo, porque sinceramente la única persona a la que han teñido el pelo constantemente soy yo...  
  
Dos días después algunas personas descubrirían que la gente que nunca hace nada malo y siempre sigue las normas puede ser mucho peor que la que siempre ataca... Y no les gustaría demasiado la forma de probarlo, esto es seguro.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
¡Hola!  
  
¡Capítulo acabado! Ahora ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer: pulsar el go, escribir vuestro nombre y dejarme un comentario. Acepto de todo. ¡gracias! ¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado!  
  
MOR: ¡Gracias! Pues sí, fuiste la primera en dejarme un review en este fic. ¡A ver si me dejas también el tercero!  
  
LINNAWEN: Aquí te lo continúo. ¡¡¡Espero otro review tuyo!!! ¡¡¡Dews!!!  
  
Si habéis leído el 5º libro podéis leer también mi otro fic: ¿Doble Snape?  
  
Khye 


	3. una lección

¡Hola!  
  
¡Gracias por los reviews! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Y tampoco es tan largo como me habría gustado, pero...  
  
Bueno, deseo que les guste. Y necesito mínimo 5 reviews, sino no continúo...bueno, aquí os dejo la continuación.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
CAPÍTULO3: UNA LECCIÓN  
  
- ¡Lily! ¿Has acabado ya? Porque creo que deberías comer un poco. ¡No has comido nada desde la cena de ayer, y ya casi se ha acabado la de hoy! Venga, ya lo acabarás después.  
  
- ¡No me molestes, Drea! ¿Qué, no puedes entender que haya cosas más importantes que la comida? ¬¬. Ahora, déjame trabajar. Supongo que has dejado a Susan en el comedor. Ve con ella, no quiero ni pensar qué le puede ocurrir sola en el Gran Comedor...  
  
- ¡También puede pasarme algo a mi por los pasillos y te importa un pimiento! –pero la chica había vuelto a concentrar toda su atención en el libro que tenía delante. Realmente estaba empezando a considerar que Lily se había vuelto loca. No era normal que se pasase todo el día en la biblioteca... bueno, eso sí era normal, lo que no lo era es que estuviese sin comer durante un día tan solo por devolver una broma. Nunca antes le había importado lo que hiciesen. Aunque... En verdad esta vez se habían pasado.  
  
Siguiendo el consejo de Lily volvió al comedor, donde pudo comprobar que Susan estaba perfectamente bien, hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw; aunque un poco más allá pudo apreciar que los merodeadores estaban planeando algo.  
  
No podía pasar nada bueno, eso seguro. De repente vio que los chicos –o proyectos de chico- se acercaban a Susan y el chico de Raven. Este último al verlos se despidió de la chica y se fue con un grupo de su casa.  
  
- Hola, Greeneth. ¿Dónde están tus amiguitas? ¿Acaso se han escondido por miedo? ¿Dónde está el valor de los Gryffindor? Sois una deshonra para nuestra casa. Quizá deberías aprender de los maestros, ¿no crees?  
  
- Esfúmate, Black. Y vosotros también. No me apetece gastar saliva con vosotros.  
  
- Pero si te encanta que nos distrajamos contigo... Seguro que te sientes muy afortunada. ¿Tengo razón?  
  
- Pues en realidad no, pero en cualquier caso seríais vosotros los afortunados, porque no pienso volver a dirigiros una palabra.  
  
Black abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar. Potter le lanzó una mirada interrogadora y abrió la boca para hablar, pero también la cerró.  
  
- En realidad creo que si deberías sentirte afortunada, Susan, has sido la última en oírles hablar... durante, por lo menos, un mes... -Lily acababa de llegar y por su cara parecía cansada pero feliz. Por primera vez los merodeadores pensaron que quizá no era tan "buena y callada" como parecía. Por lo menos, en aquellos momentos era menos callada que ellos XD.  
  
Lupin, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación durante todo el rato se preguntó si él podía hablar o no.  
  
- En realidad no, Lupin...  
  
Él alzó las cejas. Estaba completamente seguro de que únicamente lo había pensado. No había abierto la boca, y aunque lo hubiese hecho... no habría podido hablar, ¿no?  
  
- Exactamente, veo que lo has entendido...  
  
Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca. Potter, Black, Pettigrew y Lupin habían desenfundado las varitas.  
  
- Veréis, dudo que os sirva de mucho, porque no podéis hablar... En cuanto a lo que sucede es que no podéis hablar, pero yo os puedo leer la mente estéis donde estéis... Cuando quiera. Sí, Black, puedo saber qué soñáis, vuestros secretos más profundos y lo que pensáis cuando estáis con vuestra "chica de la semana". Os avisé de que no era bueno hacer lo que hacíais, ahora comprenderéis porque no es recomendable tenerme como enemiga.  
  
¡Pero esto no es justo! Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para merecer esto. Pensó Potter confiando en que ella le escucharía.  
  
- En realidad yo creo que sí... A ver, en menos de una semana me han teñido el pelo, me lo han quemado, me han tirado barro encima, me han insultado por los pasillos –aunque eso no es nuevo- me han hecho tropezar por las escaleras y por los pasillos, por lo que acabé en la enfermería con heridas infectadas por toda la cara...  
  
Vale, le veo el punto. Pero es lo que querías, ¿no? Sino, no te hubieses metido con nosotros.  
  
-En realidad lo que me interesa es demostraros que las chicas que siempre os siguen no lo hacen porque les caigáis bien, ni porque les diverís, sino simplemente por vuestro físico... o por hacerse populares.  
  
¿Y qué hay de malo en ser popular?  
  
- Dejémoslo. Por cierto, yo que vosotros me iría a cambiar de topa... Y si pretendéis ir así, podríais depilaros un poco. –Sin que nada se diese cuenta los cuatro habían acabado en bikini rosa fúcsia y lila pálido con la túnica de los mismos colores encima. Las chicas y algunos de los alumnos que quedaban en el comedor se echaron a reír.  
  
Esta nos la pagará, seguro que mi club de fans se vengará.  
  
- No lo sé, Black, no lo sé. Pero por si acaso yo te recomendaría que dejases de pansar. Seguro que no te será muy difícil.  
  
¡Pero qué lista es! En verdad este es un buen truco. Es una chica ideal, debo conseguir que acepte salir conmigo.  
  
-Potter, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero salir contigo? –aunque en el fondo se sentía extraña. ¿Quizá Potter podía contrarrestar los efectos de su hechizo? O bien... no, pero esto era imposible. Lo hacía solo por fastidiarla. ¿no?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
AMSP14: Weno, aquí lo tienes. Creo que les ha puesto bastante a su lugar... y esto tan solo acaba de empezar... Espero que sigas leyendo, y también mis otros fics ;-)  
  
LEGAÑA: Weno, aquí lo tienes, espero que te guste.  
  
AYU WEASLEY: Esta vez no he sido mala con Lily... Aunque ella sí, que ha sido mala XD  
  
GINNY-SHELENA: ¡Gracias! ¡Espero que leas también este capítulo y me dejes otro review!  
  
KEYLA: Weno, aki tns la continuació... Aviat pujaré els capítols dels altres, estigues atenta!  
  
KATA: Lo del pelo de James, me lo estoy pensando... pero aún no. Primero tiene que pansar... para que Lily pueda chantajearle después! OOPS, SE ME HA IDO LA MANOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANGEL MIAKA 1: ¡Gracias! Espero que leas este también. 


	4. Buscando a Potter

¡Hola! Hace muuucho tiempo que no he actaulizado nada, pero el recibir últimamente algunos reviews me animé y decidí volver a escribir de nuevo. Este es un capítulo corto, pero tenía ganas de subirlo ya… Espero k me dejeis reviews.

Besos, Khye

**CAPÍTULO 4: BUSCANDO A POTTER**

AAAAAAAAHHHHH! –un grito de Lily despertó a todas las chicas de la habitación. Susan y Drea encendieron la luz y cogieron las varitas, por si acaso. Las otras dos chicas con las que compratían habitación se limitaron a mirar mal a Lily y volvieron a dormirse. Rachel y Tess eran muy superficiales y formaban parte del club de fans de los merodeadores. Por suerte no eran de las que atacaban a las chicas, más bien, ni siquiera les dirigían la palabra.

¿Qué ha pasado?

Na…. Nada… es solo que tener cinco sueños a la vez es bastante complicado, y con lo que pueden llegar a soñar esos cabeza hueca… Creía que podría cerrar mi mente pero con los exámenes y el castigo estoy tan cansada que no puedo con esto…

Hacía ya una semana que los merodeadores no podían hablar, y Lily aún no había conseguido descubrir nada importante. Más que nada, porque estaba tan cansada que ni siguiera podía concentrarse en una sola persona de las que tenía conectadas a su mente, por lo que siempre lo oía todo a la vez. Además, Black se ponía a cantar con frecuencia en medio de clase para distraerla, y, si a eso le sumamos que estaba castigada limpiando las mazmorras (n.a./ muy visto, lo sé…) hasta que los chicos recuperaran su voz…

Y… ¿se puede saber qué has soñado, que te ha hecho gritar así?

Digamos que Potter estaba soñando que me besaba, por lo que ¡es como si me hubiese besado conmigo misma! Me estoy volviendo loca… Potter no para de pensar cosas raras sobre mi… estoy segura que lo hace a posta.

O quizá está realmente enamorado de ti… -dijo Drea. Y todas empezaron a reír, aunque Lily lo hacía un poco falsamente. ¿Y si era cierto? Pero seguía siendo el creído y arrogante Potter de siempre… ¿no?

Cuando bajaron al comedor Lily echó una mirada asesina a Potter, quien, como si lo hubiera notado, levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

Hola, Evans. ¿Te apetece ir hoy a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade? Conozco un sitio bastante apartado donde nadie nos podría ver…>>

�¿Es que no te cansarás nunca¡Me tienes harta¡Y deja de soñar esas cosas, por favor¡Me pones enferma!

El chico se quedó quieto un momento. ¿Qué significaba aquello¿Los sueños también…?

Sí, Potter, veo todo lo que soñais también, y, como te he dicho¡ya estoy harta! Deja de acosarme de una vez.

¿Acaso crees que controlo mis sueños? Pues déjame decirte que eso es imposible. Sueño lo que sueño, y punto. No te metas en mi cabeza cuando duermo, y ya está. ¿Así qué?… ¿quedamos?>>

Ya te he dicho que… ¡Black! Ni se te ocurra deja esta mano quieta inmediatamente. Si haceis otra de las vuestras… Pasaréis al siguiente plano del hechizo. Y, créeme, no os gustará lo més mínimo. –el chico volvió a guardar las bombas fétidas con tinte incorporado que había estado a punto de lanzar a Susan.

Estaban en clase de pociones. Potter no había aparecido en clase en todo el día. Lily empezaba a preocuparse. No era que le importase lo que le pasase a ese idiota, pero… Estaba segura que, de estar en el colegio habría "oído" algo.

Al acabar la clase se decidió. Notó que Black y Lupin estaban igual de preocupados. Pettigrew… bueno, este era un caso aparte… porque prácticamente no pensaba. Se dirigió hasta ellos y les dijo:

Black, Lupin. ¿Dónde está Potter? Porque no le he oído en lo que va de día, así que no está en Hogwarts. ¿Sabéis la que le puede caer por haberse escapado en horas de clase?

Los dos muchachos se miraron con cara de asustados.

¿No ha vuelto?>>, preguntó Sirius, inquieto.

No.

No hay tiempo. Ayúdanos, debemos ir a Hogsmeade.>>

A Hogs… ¿Por qué?

Creo que puede haberle pasado algo, supongo que has oído sobre el nuevo mago oscuro… pues va detrás de los Potter. Hoy James recibió una carta de su hermana y se escapó a Hogsmeade para ir a verla. Quizá… quizá era una trampa.>>

Venga, pues¡vamos! –dijo ella, histérica. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por el engreído de Potter? –Pero nos verán….

Síguenos>> pensó Lupin. Se pararon al lado de una estatua. Hazle un golpe con la varita y di _Dissendium_ . Así lo hizo y, en menos de cinco minutos, se encontraban en Hogsmeade.

Entonces lo oyó. Lily… no me odies, por favor.>> Se concentró en la mente del chico, pero le había vuelto a perder. Era una sensación distinta a la de antes. Recordó lo que había leído… ¡Se había desmayado! Tenía que estar cerca… en un lugar dónde no hubiese nadie, pues si le hubiesen encontrado se oirían gritos o algo.

Se oyó un débil ruido. Todos miraron hacia el cielo: un rayo verde se dirigía hacia las nubes. Luego, poco a poco fue tomando forma, una forma espantosa: una calavera verde con la boca abierta de la que salía una serpiente. Los chicos sabían qué era aquello. Habían visto ese dibujo en el periódico. Significaba que alguien había muerto.

Lily gritó. Los chicos abrieron la boca para gritar, pero solo ella los oyó. Todos empezaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde había salido el hechizo.

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo. El próximo tendrá tantas páginas de word como reviews reciba, así k... ya sabéis lo k toka, no? reviews, por favor!

Khye  



	5. fin de curso

CAPÍTULO 5: FIN DE CURSO

En medio de la oscuridad pudieron distinguir tres sombras. Dos desaparecieron al oir que alguien se acercaba. Cuando se acercaron más pudieron ver que la otra no era una, sino dos personas, una encima de la otra. Sirius se acercó cautelosamente.

Evans, por favor, ilumíname , la chica hizo lo que él le pedía y se le escapó un grito. Potter estaba tumbado, inconsciente, debajo de una mujer joven, de unos veinte o veinticinco años, muy parecida a él. Tenía los ojos marrones abiertos y el pelo negro, liso, cayendo en el suelo salvajemente. Su hermana le ha salvado pensó Lupin transmitiéndole a Lily sus pensamientos.>>

Sirius lloraba. Meg…>>

Lily estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar, era la primera persona muerta que veía en su vida, pero no tenían tiempo, percibía que poco a poco Potter se iba acercando más y más a la muerte. –tenemos que llevarles a Hogwarts, vamos, rápido- y levitó los dos cuerpos para que los pudiesen llevar sin problemas.

* * *

Todo es mi culpa. Si la hubiese protegido…Pero sin varita era muy difícil… Además, dejaré de molestar a Evans, si no me quiere, lo acepto y ya está. Es demasiado pura para estar con alguien tan sucio como yo, que no fui capaz ni de proteger a mi hermana. Aunque… Si no hubiese sido por su culpa, quizá la habría podido ayudar.>>

¡James ha despertado! –gritó la chica en medio de clase de transfiguraciones. La profesora McGonnagall le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras los otros tres merodeadores la miraban esperanzadoramente.

Señorita Evans¿puedo saber qué pasa?

Que James Potter ha despertado.

Muy bien, todos nos alegramos mucho. Ahora¿me dejaría continuar con la transformación animal, por favor?

Sí, profesora, lo siento mucho. No volverá a ocurrir.

Una vez acabada la clase la chica salió con sus amigas, aunque no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decían. Su mente estaba en la enfermería.

Lo siento chicas, debo ir a la enfermería. –y se marchó sin que ellas pudiesen decir nada, meditando lo que había oído decir al chico. Realmente, la culpa era suya…

Hola, Potter.

Hola, Evans>>

¿Cómo te encuentras? Oí que te habías despertado.

Tan bien como se puede sentir uno cuando su hermana ha muerto para protegerle sin que haya podido hacer nada>>

Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Sé que mis disculpas no ayudaran, pero necesito hacerte saber que lo siento muchísimo, todo es mi culpa. Hoy mismo buscaré la forma de hacer que el hechizo acabe.

Dijiste que era imposible hasta que pasase, por lo menos, un mes>>

Y lo es, aunque si la persona que lo hizo se arrepiente realmente de haberlo hecho, hay un contrahechizo. No te preocupes, os lo retiraré y, por mi parte, no volveré a molestaros. –Y salió corriendo de la enfermería. No quería que él la viese llorar. Realmente ella era la única culpable. Aunque intentó cerrar su mente a los pensamientos de Potter no pudo evitar oírle. ¿Debo culparla a ella o la culpa es solo mía?

Eso se preguntaba ella misma. Se sentó debajo de un árbol al lado del lago. Siempre la relajaba estar allí, pero ahora era distinto, alguien había muerto por su culpa. Oyó que alguien se acercaba y levantó la cabeza poco a poco.

Evans. ¿Qué sucede?

No es nada, Severus.

Nadie llora por nada.

Es que…

Vamos, tranquila, puedes contármelo.

Está bien. Verás… Seguramente habrás oído hablar de lord Voldemort¿me equivoco? –él negó con la cabeza- pues uno de los suyos, o varios, no lo sé, atacaron a Potter y su hermana en Hogsmeade y Potter no podía usar la varita a causa de mi hechizo. Y ahora… su hermana está muerta por mi culpa.

Él la abrazó y la dejó llorar. Sabía que la chica era muchísimo más sensible de lo que parecía. Se habían hecho amigos un año atrás, poco a poco, aunque nadie lo sabía, ambos habían preferido mantener su amistad en secreto. No era que les importase lo que la gente dijese, pero ya que los dos eran blanco de burlas y bromas, mejor no avivarlas.

Se conocieron en la biblioteca y comprobaron que tenían mucho en común, aunque al principio el chico seguía llamándola "sangresucia", al final se dio cuenta que era una buena chica. Su única amiga, de hecho. La única que se había dado cuenta que detrás de su porte frío había una persona. Y ahora, esa amiga, necesitaba que alguien la comprendiese, que alguien le dijese que no era su culpa.

¿Qué pasó, exactamente?

No lo sé. He estado todo el día sin oírle, y al final pregunté por él a sus amigos. Ellos, asustados, me respondieron que había ido a ver a su hermana en Hogsmeade, pero que ya debería haber vuelto… Luego fuimos hacia allí y le oí, tan solo durante unos pocos segundos. Después vimos la marca y… -volvió a llorar, agarrada al pecho del chico, que tan solo se preguntaba quién estaría detrás del ataque, pues conocía a varios de los seguidores de dicho Lord oscuro… Pero debía dejar eso a parte. Su amiga le necesitaba.

Vamos, Lily –nunca la llamaba por su nombre, pero aquél era un caso extremo-. Búscale el lado positivo: si no hubieses tenido esa conexión con el estúpido de… -se corrigió a tiempo- con Potter, ahora probablemente él estaría muerto también.

No¡porque se habría podido defender!

No sé qué concepto tienes tú de Potter, pero hasta dónde yo sé, un alumno de sexto no es capaz de ganar a un mago –o unos cuantos- oscuro. ¿No crees? Yo más bien diría que podría estarte agradecido, ya que sino, probablemente estaría muerto también él.

Quizá tengas razón, pero eso no impide que me siga sintiendo culpable…

¿No será que, de tanto perseguirte, ha conseguido gustarte y ahora necesitas otra excusa para mantenerlo alejado?

¡Severus!

Creo que he dado en el clavo. Te gusta. –dijo él con su voz típica, sin transmitir ninguna emoción.

La chica no contestó. Dejó la vista fija en un punto inconcreto del lago.

Lily…

No, no me gusta. ¡Es un inmaduro!

¿Y?

Que no. Es un irresponsable, y un inmaduro, y todo lo de perseguirme lo hace por diversión, si cediese rompería con mi al cabo de una semana, es solo que soy la única que se le ha resistido una vez él ha decidido que quiere salir conmigo. Eso es todo… creo.

Lo que yo decía, te gusta.

Que no, que es como un crío, es un…

Sí, ya lo has dicho, un inmaduro. Además¿que es eso de "creo"?

Ya sabes que oigo sus pensamientos… pues a veces, no sé, parece como si… olvídalo, da igual. Debería estar buscando el contrahechizo para lo de leerles la mente, no quiero volver a ser la culpable de nada, aunque hay que admitir que conseguí que se comportasen durante unos días…

Eso no te lo niego… Nunca había estado tan tranquilo desde que llegué a Hogwarts como estos últimos días… Pero da igual, sabía que no duraría toda la vida…

Oh, Severus¡lo siento! Tú también tienes por qué quejarte y no te pasas todo el día dándome la lata. Yo más que nadie sé como te sientes cuando te hacen lo que te hacen, y lo único que se me ocurre es desahogarme contigo. No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

¿Para qué están los amigos, sino?

Sí, pero también yo soy tu amiga¿no? –era una pregunta retórica, no necesitaba respuesta, y ambos lo sabían.

Venga, límpiate la cara y vamos a comer, que como no nos demos prisa se nos pasa la hora.

No puedo, debo ir a la biblioteca. Ya nos veremos, y… muchísimas gracias, Severus, de verdad.

Y la chica se fue corriendo dejando a un muchacho sorprendido mirando como ella se alejaba. "Definitivamente, le gusta". Murmuró él, tirando una piedra al lago para inmediatamente después dirigirse al gran comedor.

* * *

-¡Estoy más que harta!

Lily, por favor, déjalo ya. –le suplicó Drea mientras Susan, con la misma cara que Lily, tiraba dardos a la pared para desahogarse.

Ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que… -no debería haber dicho eso. Se había vuelto un tema muy pero que muy complicado. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que pasó lo de Potter y su hermana, pero la chica seguía culpándose de todo.

Tu también lo crees¿verdad? Tu también crees que todo fue por mi culpa. Pues déjame decirte que esta vez me da igual las consecuencias que pueda tener. Si no paran eso inmediatamente, me cambio de escuela y, si hace falta, dejo el mundo de la magia. Por lo menos ningún muggle me mandará hechizos y mocos de quién sabe qué animal por correo.

Lily¡tranquilízate!

Nunca.

Desde aquél fatídico día para James Potter ella había dejado de existir, pero sus fans no olvidaban que "por su culpa" ahora el chico estaba muy deprimido y, aunque ya no le hacía caso a ella, tampoco tenía en cuenta a todas las demás. Simplemente, parecía que se había olvidado de las chicas.

Por este motivo todas las chicas se empeñaban en hacer su vida más complicada buscando las mil y una bromas pesadas. Ya había tenido que ir a la enfermería cuatro veces aquella semana, y estaban a sábado.

En aquel momento tenía la cara llena de un líquido verdoso muy pegajoso que, por más que lo intentaba, no se iba. Susan tenía el mismo problema. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas Sirius Black parecía haberse interesado por dicha muchacha, con todo lo que esto acarreaba: ahora era el blanco de las mismas bromas que Lily.

Debemos hacer una bien grande, pero sin tener que estar involucradas en lo que suceda después… -dijo Susan.

Chicas¿no creeis que os importa demasiado?

No

Cuando volváis a ser las de siempre me avisáis¿vale? Me voy a dar una vuelta. A ver si encuentro a Arth. Es el único que no se preocupa por lo que piensen de él…

Arth Johnson era el mejor amigo de Drea. Era alto y delgado y tenía el cuerpo bastante bien formado. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos del color de la miel. Llevaba el pelo castaño bastante largo. Era muy callado y un poco tímido, aunque muy alegre. Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Así… ¿Se te ocurre algo, Lily?

Creo que sí… -sonrió.

Vamos, pues, cuéntamelo¿a qué esperas?

Pero es bastante complicado. Es por lo de las lechuzas. Se trata de ponernos un hechizo a nosotras mismas, de modo que cuando recibamos una carta con trampa éste se activará automáticamente. Entonces, la lechuza volverá a su dueño o dueña. El hechizo obligará a dicha persona a abrirlo, y así sabremos quién es. Después nos encargaremos de hacer algo más… creativo. ¿Qué te parece?

¡Perfecto! (na/ lo sé, muy cutre, pero no se me ocurría nada más…)

Bien. Ahora podemos ir a la biblioteca a acabar los deberes.

Lily…

DEBEMOS acabar los deberes antes de ponernos a buscar una venganza digna, y lo sabes. Además, se acercan los exámenes finales y debemos hacerlos bien. Que el año que viene son los EXTASIS y sino…

Que sí, mujer, que sí¡que lo he entendido!

Pues vamos.

* * *

Quedaba tan solo una semana para acabar el curso. James Potter parecía haberse restablecido de la muerte de su hermana, pero ya no había vuelto a hablar con Lily. Las chicas habían dado y recibido varias bromas pesadas, pero los merodeadores no les habían vuelto a hacer nada más.

Últimamente, pero, Lily había ayudado a Severus varias veces. Los chicos de Gryffindor habían estado más que activos aquellos últimos días, especialmente hacia la "casa enemiga", y eso implicaba que Severus Snape recibiese más golpes que cualquier otro.

Pese a todo esto, el chico había tenido que tranquilizar a Lily unas cuantas veces, y es que le habían seguido haciendo la vida imposible.

Vamos, Lily, solo queda una semana y podrás relajarte unos días.

¡Uy, sí1 No veas cómo me relajaré. Supongo que mi hermana buscará la forma de hacer un infierno de mi verano… Pero bueno, por ñlo menos no es Potter…

Lily, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Potter te gusta. Aunque te negues a admitirlo, y cuando lo aceptes te tirarás a sus brazos y olvidarás que, un día, tuviste un amigo en Slytherin.

Vamos, Severus¡sabes que no es así! A mi no me gusta este estúpido engreído. Además¡siempre serás mi amigo!

No si supieses lo que tengo en mi brazo…>>

Este es otro punto que quería tratar contigo... Será mejor que olvides que un día fuimos amigos. Créeme, Potter te quiere y tú le quieres. Te darás cuenta tarde o temprano, y entonces dejaras de necesitar mi amistad. Yo tan solo pretendo avanzar este fin un poco más.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que lo mejor será que dejemos de ser amigos. Las cosas se complican y prefiero que lo dejemos aquí, así podrás tener un buen recuerdo de la amistad que tuvimos, de lo que compartimos. De aquí un tiempo estoy seguro de que solo sería un estorbo para ti y un mal recuerdo, mejor dejarlo así.

Pero Severus… -dijo ella con lágrimas a los ojos.

No llores, no lo merezco. Y créeme, algun día lo entenderás, algun día no muy lejano verás porqué lo digo.

Y aquella fue la última vez que Lily hablá de tú a tú con Severus Snape. Pero nunca olvidaría que fue el primero que le dijo sin dudarlo ni un momento algo que a ella le llevaría unos meses más averiguar.

Y así acabó su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

* * *

¡Holas! 

He actualizado tan pronto como he podido. Éste capítulo es un poco más largo, aunque no me convence del todo, pero bueno, ya me diréis que os parece.

Khye


	6. ¡por fin!

CAPÍTULO 6: ¡POR FIN!

Lily entró en el tren muy contenta, luciendo orgullosa la placa de Premio Anual. Se dirigió hacia el vagón de los prefectos preguntándose quién sería el otro. Casi todos habían llegado. En un rincón vio algo que le llamó la atención. Lupin estaba hablando con un chico de cabello oscuro que le escuchaba con la mirada perdida.

La chica se sorprendió al ver la placa que dicho chico lucía en el pecho: ¡James Potter era el otro Premio Anual! Sus ojos conectaron con los de él, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de que Severus tenía razón.

Después de la reunión casi todos se fueron. Lily estaba recogiendo unos papeles. El único chico que aún estaba dentro, también. De repente, el tren aceleró y el viento que entró por la ventana hizo volar todos los papeles. Ella, resignada, se dispuso a recogerlos.

Sus manos se tocaron al coincidir en el mismo papel. Ella se sobresaltó. Creía que estaba sola. Sus ojos conectaron. Primero, inexpresivos, luego, irremediablemente, sus miradas se fueron enterneciendo y sus labios se encontraron, uniendose en un dulce beso.

Des de aquél momento, Lily y James Potter no se separqrían jamás, hasta el día de sus muertes.


End file.
